Vasco Sant'anna Coelho
Vasco Sant'anna Coelho was born in Waldheim at 22, july of 2980, son of Miguel Sant'anna Coelho and Joana Correia Coelho. He was born in a rural village of portuguese speakers, among of them Brazillians, Portugueses, Afriacans and Asians, but the majority being Portuguese descendants and Brazillian descendants. His father, was a respected farmar, he owned a huge farm, and he was a brilliant businessman, his mother helped his father to manage the farms, and Joana was also known for being brilliant with the farm machines, she was the responsible to keep all the machines working, and she even built some inventions, ranging from crazy things to ingenious things. Vasco, was taught since his childhood in the local school, that taught both portuguese and germanase as languages, but not english, and during his childhood, he loved to participate in chess competitions, winning a bunch of them, and he also was commonly seem observing the work of his parents, most of his mother. When Vasco was about 12 years old, his father decided to sponsor him for a chess competition, Miguel believed that chess was a fun way to learn tactics and business, and Vasco got the second place in the competion, the first place being a female Waldheimer from New Berlin, that at that time, had 17 years old, making the Coelho family very proud of Vasco for managing to get that far. After several minor victories after that championship, Vasco decided to abandon a bit his father teachings, to get all his attention to the work of his mother, with her he learned many things about engineering, and at that time it was discovered that like his mother, he had a high IQ, and that he was capable of doing lighting fast calculations, probably this being the reason of he winning so easily chess matches. After building along with his mother his first big project, a dune buggy, Vasco decided that he wanted to be engineer, and he even joined the New Berlin engineering school. During the engineering school, a fertilization experiment accident with nanites and new chemicals made the farm of his family become sterile, throwing them and all the village to poverty, they all moved to New Berlin, and in hope that the proud boy would bring the money back to them, they all supported him on the university, until everyone ran out of money, and he needed to quit. But a opportunity showed up, a board game tournament, the winner would get the right to study for free, eat for free and get a housing for free near the university, Vasco joined the competition, and after much effort he won, getting known as one of the most brilliant strategists and mathmaticians of the university, that decided to support him even more, putting him on various research projects with nanotechnology and space technology, hoping to build the first colony ship of Waldheim. When he was nearly ending his studies, already trying for a doctor degree, Sivadians showed up, they conquered Waldheim, and started to mess up with the lives of everyone. Vasco, even with a poor skill in english, decided to travel to Sivad, to study there. He do not managed to finish his studies on Sivad, after 60.000 Waldheimers got killed on the ATRV crisis, including many people of his village, he returned to Waldheim, where he again tried to continue his studies with nanotechnology, and joined various anti-sivad groups. When the Deserata incident happened, once again Vasco left his home planet, he went there to study the phyrrian nanites, only to see the trasmitter blowing up and two skilled engineers do not managing to reverse engineer the remains. He since that started to wander around the world searching for quick freelance jobs, and searching for more information about the phyrrians, but without much sucess, he noticed that his only chance is have in his hands military resources, so he decided to search a military group to join, any one that is not the RNS, since Vasco dislike them for what they done to the Waldheimers during the ATRV crisis. Vasco managed to leave Waldheim just before the phyrrians attacked, and he knew of the attack after a flare on vollista ended, allowing the news to reach them. After that Vasco turned a bit clueless about his destiny, and sometimes he show some obsession for Volari, even saying on vollista that he believed that Mika Tachyon was his ally. After that incident on vollista, Vasco went on a quest to say sorry to everyone for his misbehaviour, and then he left vollista on the first ship to Hancock. On Hancock for some unknown reason the NLM hired him as researcher. After some time he went to Waldheim to help there, and after finding out that all his friends and family were dead, but finding a community of people similar to where he lived, but with more japanese descendants, he got inspirated to be a real soldier and defend people from further mishaps, and he applied to the NLM (now Vanguard 7CB) as regular military. After a rather short and quick training of only three months, he was assigned the rank of Corporal, and he joined the 12th SFU as Combat Engineer, his first assignment and current one being law enforcement on Hancock Station. =Badges= category:Classic OtherSpace Characters category:Pages with Badges